Kingdom Hearts Story of Evil
by WolfHeart14
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts Version of the Vocaloid Story of Evil. Somewhat different from the others, where Zexion is the so-called "Prince of Evil" and his sister, Zexia is his servant. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Vocaloids. This won't go like the actual story line, I changed it a bit.
1. The Prince and Servant of Evil

Chapter 1 the Prince and Servant of Evil

(Zexia POV)

"Eight…Nine…Ten! Ready or not, here I come Zexion," I said.

We're just a pair of kids, more actually royal twins. My name is Zexia and my brother Zexion. We both have slate-blue hair covering most of the right side of our face and blue eyes. We spent our childhood together. I found him this time in meadows near the castle surrounded by many flowers.

"Oh come on Zexion just try a little harder!" I said.

"Then you would lose me then," Zexion said.

"How could I, we're twins, I could never lose you," I said with a warm smile.

* * *

"Of course, oh here, for you," Zexion said placing on my head a small coronet of flowers similar to the one on his head, "always the princess."

"Thank you Zexion!" I said and we went home, finding our mom enraged by this.

"My dear Zexion, who would put such horrid weeds on you?" mom asked.

"But mother, I made it myself," Zexion said.

"No need to admit what she has done, its okay my dear," mom said.

Father never really seemed to mind her favoritism, but sometimes I just couldn't handle it myself. I just wanted to be with my brother, I just wanted some of the happiness I could have with my twin.

Today was the usual spaghetti dinner, I was happy for it and well, I made one little mistake. I slurped my spaghetti and well, Zexion copied me.

"Zexion! Don't do that, how you are following a bad influence!" mom said.

"Come on dear, their just kids, let them have fun," father said.

"I won't have her as a bad influence to my son, even if they are just kids," mom said.

* * *

Father had carried me back to my room after dinner.

"Look your mother loves you…it's just, she loves Zexion more," Father said.

"Would that explain the many times she tried to kill me?" I asked.

"Yeah, that could explain her love, just remember I will be there for you," Father said.

But sadly, after a few weeks, Father passed away; I was somewhat relieved that he chose Ansem the Wise to watch over me but mom was a horrible leader.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Zexia," Ansem the Wise said, "Marluxia and Larxene are here for you, to take you to study."

"What?" Zexia asked.

"Yes," Ansem said, "you're studies will help you."

"But…but what about Zexion?" Zexia asked.

"He needs to stay here," Ansem said, "and fulfill his duties as the Prince of Radiant Garden."

"No, I'm staying here with my brother," Zexia said.

"Suit yourself then," Ansem said, "Aeleus help Zexia to the carriage."

(Zexia POV)

Then I felt it, Aeleus had grabbed me and was pulling me towards the carriage I tried so feverishly and Zexion tried just as hard to get to me, but our lives were separated into two separate ones, when I saw the same flower coronet fall off my head.

I was taken away and began studying and every night, I look to the sky and remember Zexion.

(Zexion POV)

Zexia, why Zexia though? Fulfill my duties, yet I want to have Zexia by my side when I do.


	2. Reunions

Chapter 2 Reunions

(Zexia POV)

"Now then, you are here to serve the prince of this country," Larxene said, "and be certain you don't mess up."

I lost my brother and now I am serving a prince. Yet though, the courtyard seemed familiar, then I saw it, my flower coronet where it last was, wilted.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

Ever since Ansem had breathed his last and mom died, I became the leader, but still the Prince of Radiant Garden, yet though I still miss my sister. I still kept my bangs covering my right eye.

"Your Highness, your new servant is here," Isa said, "Should I bring her in?"

"Of course," I said, my back turned to the door, facing the window as Isa left.

"Your Highness, I'm ready to serve," she said, when I turned around, I saw who it was.

It was Zexia, she was still the same, yet though, she tied up her slate-blue hair in a ponytail and held back her bang that once covered her right eye with a clip with a butterfly on it.

"Zexia, is it really you?" I asked, while she was still bowing to me.

"Of course I am Zexia," she said, when she looked up she recognized me, and then came and hugged me, "Zexion! Oh I missed you!"

I hugged her back and said, "I missed you too."

"I guess I'm now your humble servant," Zexia said.

"But you're more than that," I said, "Isa!"

"Yes Your Highness?" Isa asked.

"Make sure she is my personal servant, for she is higher than any other," I said.

"Of course sire," Isa said and left.

"Oh Zexion, you didn't have to," Zexia said.

"You're my sister," I said, "and you're still a princess, higher than any other servant, even Saix."

"Thanks Zexion," Zexia said.

"No problem," I said handing her a pin, "just wear this pin and Isa will know that you are above him."


	3. Friends and Grocceries

Chapter 3 Friends and Groceries

(Saix POV)

I've been scorned at for years, all because I have an 'X'- shaped scar on my face.

"Hey are you okay?" someone asked.

"Why should I? I'm scarred for life," I said.

"Well that's what makes you different, unique," he said when I looked up; I saw a redhead guy with teardrop tattoos underneath his eyes, "Name's Axel. Got it memorized? And you are?"

"Saix," I said.

"Well then Saix," Axel said, "Consider me as another friend of yours."

"Thank you," I said smiling for the first time in years.

"Hey Axel," a girl with short black hair and amazing blue eyes said.

"Hey Xion my rose," Axel said, "How's my little girl."

"Fine," Xion said, "It's nice to meet you…uh?"

"Saix," I said, "It's nice to meet you too Xion."

* * *

(Zexia POV)

"Sis, could you please go to the market at Twilight Town? We need a few groceries in there," he said looking at his locket. When I saw the picture it was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Sure," I said, "Who is she?"

"Oh her," Zexion said, "My love who lives in Twilight Town, Xion. Someday, I will marry her."

"And if she chooses someone else?" I asked.

"Then I'll find a way to marry her," Zexion said.

"I'll be off now," I said.

* * *

I went to the stables and got my snow-white horse, Silverwind and went to Twilight Town. But as I went to Town, I saw what had happened earlier that day, how could this have happened? Many people slain by soldiers sent by Zexion.

"How dare you," a woman said holding her daughter, "How could you do this."

I was going to testify myself, but I forgot I was wearing clothes to dignify me as not only a servant to the Royal Family of Radiant Garden, but a personal one to Zexion.

* * *

"Let's see, we've gotten everything except his favorite snack," I said looking at the list.

I wasn't noticing where I was going; then I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going," I said.

"It's okay kid," he said, when I looked up I saw a boy with teardrop tattoos underneath his eyes, he helped me up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes though I still need to get one thing though," I said, "oh excuse my manners, my name is Zexia."

"Zexia! Remember me? Axel I couldn't believe you could have forgotten me," he said

Then I finally remembered, during my studies, I had often met up with after I completed them for the day enjoying ice cream with him and Roxas.

"Axel, I'm sorry I forgot," I said, "it's great seeing you again."

"It's great to," Axel said, "See you around. Hey Xion! Where were you?"

When I saw who he was talking to, it was the same girl as the one in the portrait of Zexion's locket, the same Xion.

"Waiting beside the Clock Tower with Roxas, when you didn't come I went looking for you," she said.

I knew what happened, Zexion loves Xion, but Xion loves Axel who I, Zexia now has fallen in love with Axel. Oh to Oblivion, Zexion would be upset of this. I got his snack and then rode Silverwind home.

* * *

"Zexia, there is going to be a party tonight and I'm inviting a few special guests," Zexion informed me, "There, I'm hoping to propose to Xion."

What could I say? If I told him that the one he loves is in love with the one I love, then two people would be heartbroken. Instead I just agreed to the plan and went to get ready to serve those at the party.

Oh well, might as well get Zexion the Sea-salt Ice cream.


	4. The Keyblade Wielder of Vengance

Chapter 4 the Keyblade Wielder of Vengance

(Zexia POV)

I had helped Zexion into a splendid outfit and when Zexion seated himself onto his throne and I was by his side, a Keyblade wielder came in.

"Roxas, what do you want?" Zexion asked.

"My brother, Ventus is dying," Roxas said, "all I request is some money for medical help."

"Seriously, that's why you're here? Don't come back unless I have a mission for you," Zexion said and left.

I left after him and heard Roxas said, "You will regret it!"

I could sort of sense what Roxas meant. After I came back, Zexion began to care for himself and I was his exception. Oh well, we might as well begin preparations for the party anyway. But what about Roxas, he was my friend after all, I just have to do something.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I thought the leader of a country would help their people in need, why wouldn't Zexion help my brother. He too was a Keyblade wielder, yet though he had a back-hand style when he did it. I was one of Zexion's Prize Wielders, the only to ever Dual Wield keyblades, so why wouldn't he help Ventus?

"Hey Roxas, over here," Zexia whispered leading me to a corner outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here, take the food to anyone who is hungry, I just hope it would suffice," Zexia said, "and here, hopefully it's enough for your brother."

"But what will Zexion think?" I asked.

"I was glad to be able to sneak out this much food," Zexia said, "as for the money; it is how much I earned. Just think of it as a favor from a friend."

"But," I said.

"It's okay, I saw what happened two days ago, this has to end with people starving, don't worry, if there's any trouble, then I could get you out of it," Zexia said, "After all, I'm his exception."

* * *

I sadly, however, watched Ventus take his last, shallow breath alone.

One day…I'll avenge Ventus. One day…I will help Radiant Garden end Zexion's life and restore this kingdom.


	5. the Party and a Choice

Chapter 5 the Party and a Choice

(Zexia POV)

I was a bit bored; serving everyone wasn't as fun as actually attending the party. But then, I saw Xion pass by with Saix accompanying as friends since I knew she loved Axel, then he walked by.

"Axel! I'm surprised to see you here," I said then bowing holding out the tray of food, "How may I serve you today?"

"You work here?" Axel said taking the tray and placing it on the table nearby, "you should be having fun."

"I serve under the Prince of Radiant Garden," I said.

"Well fine then, but try to have some fun," Axel said.

"I'll try," I whispered to myself.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

I was enjoying the party when I saw Xion in a beautiful dress. Oh I had to do this now. I let another servant take my cup and walked towards her, but what happened was utterly terrible, some fiery hothead went in my path.

"Hey Xion, come on, let's dance," he said whisking her away.

I couldn't believe that lowlife had to take away my Xion. I will get revenge on him, but I knew too well that Roxas wouldn't help since he was their friends. I stormed off to my room.

(Zexia POV)

I saw Zexion leave the party, as a regular servant, I went to his see his needs but as a sister, I went to help him.

"Zexion, are you okay?" I asked.

"Zexia, someone has taken away my Xion," Zexion said, "You're my most trusted servant; I want you to find him, and cease his existence. Also, tell the soldiers to invade Twilight Town and eliminate everyone with green eyes."

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to end his life," Zexion said, "I did tell you I would find a way to marry Xion. This is the path I will take to do this."

"Okay then," I said, walking out of his room with the jewel-encrusted dagger Zexion just gave me.

End his life? Could I even do that? I love him. But I had a choice, either love to Axel, or loyalty to Zexion. If I made the wrong choice, then there'd be misery, either way would lead misery to Xion or Zexion. I finally decided to stay loyal to my own brother and sent a message to Axel to meet me in the forest behind the Abandoned Mansion alone. Then sent the soldiers to do Zexion's order.

* * *

(Axel POV)

"Hey Zexia, what's wrong? Why are there soldiers out their eliminating innocent people?" I asked, seeing tears forming.

"It's just, I don't want to do this," Zexia said, "but I have to answer his wish."

"What? Okay Zexia, what do you mean?" I asked walking towards her and looking straight into her eyes, tears were escaping her sapphire-blue eyes.

"It's just, my master, Prince Zexion, requests me to do this one thing," Zexia said, "and I have to do this, I have to this for him, for him to be happy."

"What do you mean Zexia?" I asked her, and then I noticed it, her jewel-encrusted dagger unsheathed, pointed for me.

Then I felt the dagger stab me, ending my life, I saw tears escaping Zexia's eyes now.

"Axel, Xion, I'm…sorry," Zexia said, "Sorry how this all has to end this way."

"It's okay," I said, "I forgive you."

(Zexia POV)

I couldn't believe why I did this. But then, I had to make Zexion happy. I left to the river cleaning Axel's blood off of my hands and the dagger. Then, I returned to Radiant Garden finding Zexion in his room.

"Well?" he asked, eyeing my tear-streaked face.

"I did as you asked," I said, "Axel has ceased existing."

"Good," Zexion said turning and facing his back at me.

"I'll be in my room," Zexia said, "if you need me."

I left to my room and cried, I couldn't believe what I did, I just wanted to have Zexion be happy, but to end someone, is something I wouldn't want to do.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

The clock had chimed for three, snack time. That's odd; Zexia would be knocking on the door now with the Sea-Salt ice cream. She's late, that's odd; she's rarely late, almost never. Might as well find her.

I left my room finding her in her room, on her bed weeping. Why is she crying now? Gently, I nudged her trying to get her attention.

"Huh…oh Zexion! I'm sorry, I just lost track of time," Zexia said, "I'll go get the ice cream."

"The ice cream can wait," I said wiping away her tears, "tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong sire," Zexia said, "I'm fine; I'll just get the ice cream."

With that, she left her room and went to get the ice cream. What was wrong with her, I saw the dagger I gave her inside its sheath, when I unsheathed it, cleaned from the hothead's blood. Under the dagger was a picture, a picture of her and the hothead, was this taken before she came back in my life.

Before she came back I placed the dagger and the picture back to how it was before I came in. she came back with two sticks of Sea-Salt Ice cream.

"Here," she said handing me one and eating the other one.

"Zexia, why do you have a picture of yourself with him?" I asked.

"What! You looked through my things?" she asked.

"Why would you question what I do?" I asked.

"The picture is upside-down, yes, but it has been moved into a different position. And the dagger's point although sheathed is pointing in a different direction," Zexia said, "You were the only one in my room and ever goes into my room. You moved them obviously."

"Even if I did, you still haven't explained why you have a picture with him," I said.

"Why should you even know?" Zexia asked, "Just because I have a picture with him doesn't mean there is something going on."

"You…you love him?" I asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did," Zexia said, "but your orders to me are higher than what I want. I did it to make you happy."

She then left her room, what have I done? Did I just ruin my sister's life?


	6. Discovered

Chapter 6 Discovered

(Xion POV)

It was odd; Axel hasn't been around for days. I visited his house today, at his room, there was a note written in fine, small handwriting.

_Axel,_

_ I request that you meet me in the forest behind the Abandoned Mansion at Twilight Town at Sunset. I wish to speak to you alone for I have something I've been meaning to tell you._

_ ~Zexia, Personal Servant to Prince Zexion of Radiant Garden_

Odd, who is Zexia? I've never heard of her, I went to the forests to find my beloved Axel, finding him dead, his cold crimson blood everywhere around him, he was dead, murdered. But by who? I've never heard of anyone named Zexia; then I noticed, a strand of pale-slate-blue hair. Zexion was who murdered Axel.

I met up with Roxas at the Clock Tower as usual. His eyes have been showing a wrath for revenge, maybe he could help.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

"Roxas, Axel was murdered," Xion said.

"Murdered?" I asked, "By whom?"

"I believe Prince Zexion was who," Xion said taking out a strand of hair, "I found this when I found Axel."

It was a strand of what looked like Zexion's hair but was it really?

"I'll help you," I said, "as a way to get not only vengeance for you, but for me as well," I said waiting to get revenge on Zexion for letting Ventus die.

Soon we both began to rally other residents of both Twilight Town and Radiant Garden, to bring Prince Zexion to an end.

(Zexia POV)

I've heard of the riots and rallies happening, against Prince Zexion to cease his existence, even the other workers had joined if my prediction was right, they would come tomorrow. It was me they should have been after, not my brother; I'll be there to protect him, even if it costs my own life.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

I couldn't believe what was happening in my kingdom, my own people rebelling against me. What have I done to deserve this? I lost my sister who is now my servant; lost my love to another now I've lost my loyalty from my own staff and people.

This is still unbelievable, when I went to my room, finding someone already there, my sister, Zexia. Yet though she was wearing my clothes, how dare she choose to dress as me.

"Zexia, what is the meaning of this?" I asked.

"The only thing to save you," she said handing me one of her cloaks, "put this on, and then run as far away as you can."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"They are out there, with a reason to cease your existence, when it was me to blame," Zexia said looking straight into my eyes, "I'm taking your place."

"But they will notice the difference," I said, "then both of our lives will end.

To answer, she wrapped the cloak around my shoulders, securing it in place. She took of the butterfly clip she wore to keep her bangs out of her face and used it on my bangs, letting her bangs fall over her right eye. Then unsheathed the same dagger I gave her to cease the hothead's life, firmly grasped her ponytail and sliced it off tossing the ponytail she just sliced off into the fire, burning away what evidence was left.

"Now we look identical," Zexia said, "Don't worry you'll be safe, we're twins remember, now no one will notice the difference. It's almost sunset, you should begin to leave now, Good bye Zexion, I'll miss you brother."

Then I didn't know it but Roxas and a masked girl with short raven-black hair came in.

"Prince Zexion your time has come," she said aiming her keyblade at my sister, "to face the death that every other resident in your kingdom has faced."

(Roxas POV)

I noticed something different with Zexion, his eyes weren't the cold ones I saw when I asked him for help, they were kind and sweet like his servant, my friend, Zexia.

"Oh how rude of you," 'Zexion' said, "Oh my, it's snack time and Zexia is late, she will be severely punished for that."

Xion easily thought it was him, but someone had to be punished, Zexia will do.

"You heartless people," 'Zexion' said.

We took 'Zexion' to a cell where 'he' was locked up.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I couldn't believe she would do such a thing, why though? Why would she sacrifice herself for the prince?

"I know it's really you Zexia," I whispered to her in while she was in the cell, "Why would you do this?"

"I do whatever I can, to make my brother happy," Zexia whispered back, "It's my only wish."

As confused as I was, I left the cells only to come back with the keys.

"Come on; let's run away, you, me and Xion," I said, "together without any of them to follow us."

"How foolish do you think I could be," Zexia said, "No matter what, they will always be after us to keep us apart, you will never be able to find a way to find peace with me around."

There was no stopping her, she made up her mind.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

I couldn't believe it, my own sweet sister was taking the punishment for me, things weren't right. I rushed back, hiding from my friends who said that they couldn't wait for my execution. Have I really been this shallow? I decided then to take the blame myself, but when I arrived it was too late, my own sweet sister was already there.

* * *

(Zexia POV)

I scanned the crowd waiting and watching for my death. I was already in position waiting for the keyblade to finish it; I looked up seeing Zexion out of breath, watching me. I knew Zexion still had his lockets and I had my pendant that was usually separated in two halves, forming a pale blue rose on me as well. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bells to chime three.

"Oh my it's snack time," I said, "but where's Zexia, she's late and will severely punished for that."

Then I awaited the keyblade's strike.

* * *

(Zexion POV)

I saw the crimson beam of light from the keyblade coming, but I couldn't watch. I looked away as Zexia's life had ended. I heard the crowd cheering around, I turned around and left, but I felt someone tap my shoulder, I was glad that I was wearing the hood of her cloak.

"Here 'Zexia', I'm sorry for Zexion," Roxas said, handing me her pendant, "something to remember her by."

I took her necklaces and had then rushed as far away from Radiant Garden.


	7. Regret Message

Chapter 7 Message of Regret

(Zexion POV)

I was at Destiny Islands, standing in the water with a bottle and a message.

_If I could have just one wish, then I would like to have my own dear twin sister, Zexia, here by my side. I would like to see Zexia again. I would like to have Zexia with me again. That is my wish, and my regret that I had Zexia taken the blame for me._

_ ~Zexion._

I remembered a legend Zexia once told me the last time we came to Destiny Islands.

If you put a message in a bottle, and send it out to sea, if the message remains intact at sunset, then someday, your wish would come true.

* * *

_"Come on Zexia, tell me what the message was," I said._

_ "For Zexion to keep his nose out of his books," Zexia said, then had saw the look on my face, "I'm kidding, my wish was for you to be happy."_

_ "I'll always be happy," I said, "as long as you are there by my side."_

* * *

That was years ago, when we were kids, now I'm doing this alone. Zexia has taken the execution instead of me. Now with a bottle and the message, I had cast it out to sea. Hopefully, I could get Zexia back. I was watching the bottle leave and then headed back to Radiant Garden; it's been years since I faced the Kingdom, maybe coming back wouldn't hurt.

"Hello there kid, names Braig, and you are?" he asked.

"Ienzo," I said, avoiding to use my name.

"Well then Ienzo, do you have a place to stay? I haven't seen you around here," Braig said.

"No, I was just visiting," I said, "but I wouldn't mind staying."

"Well then kiddo, you just became an apprentice of Ansem," Braig said, leading me to my new life, forcing down some sort of liquid down me, "I kinda forgot, he wanted a new apprentice that was a kid. Sorry about that."

I had my own new life, as a kid once again, and once again, without Zexia. One day, I'll find her once again.


	8. REBIRTHDAY

Chapter 8 RE_BIRTHDAY

(Zexia POV)

All I saw was darkness that surrounded me, the same darkness I had used to protect Zexion. I felt blood-red handcuffs forming around me, Axel's blood that I had shed by choice. Cold blue chains formed around my ankles, Xion's tears from when she discovered Axel was dead. I've been wandering this realm for so long now, I don't know how many years it has been. I was sitting on the shore this time and two lone bottles were drifting in the sea, I wanted to read the messages, but I was trapped I couldn't move and finally, the darkness swallowed me completely.

* * *

(Aqua POV)

I saw this girl I haven't seen here before ever since I sacrificed my life in the Realm of Light for Terra, but to see the darkness take her completely and disappear? That was unbelievable, until I saw the two bottles in the water. Reaching down I picked them both up, and uncorked them to read the messages inside.

_ If I could be reborn, I would like to be with my brother and play with him._

_ ~Zexia_

I was still confused as I read the other message; both of them had Zexia in it. I then looked back at the spot the girl had disappeared…could she…have been…Zexia?

* * *

(Zexion POV)

I was a part of this new life, as a Nobody known as Zexion. I still retained some memories of when I lost my sister. Soon, Xemnas had this new plan for the Replica Project, everyone had to sacrifice a strand of hair, to create replica of everyone, an invincible one. I knew Xemnas wouldn't accept the fact if I used the strands of my sister's hair that I've kept, but I never found her Nobody, this was the only one way I could bring back my sister.

Then the replica had taken form, I had left a slip of paper and my sister's pale blue rose pendant next to the tube saying:

_Number IV,_

_ I saw the replica take form, this necklace is for her. I have already been calling her Zexia for it suits her well._

_ ~Number VI, Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer_

* * *

We were called in for the meeting, about the replica. She came in, perfect, it was a girl. She removed her hood, black eyes and long black hair. But I did notice one thing, she wore the pendant. I could at least be certain that she was in there, somewhere.

She was introduced Zexia, Number XV, the Rose of the Prince. Her powers were over a mix of everyone in the organization. She wielded a Keyblade, the Sacrifice for the Prince. There was a red glow surrounding the entire blade like Xemnas' Etheral Blades. The part of the blade above the key was a cross between Xigbar's Arrowguns and Larxene's Kunais. The shaft of the blade was a cross between the shafts of Xaldin's lances, the blade of Saix's claymore, and had the strings like Demyx's sitar on it. The bottom half of the guard was like the top rim of Vexen's shield with the bottom point on it and the top half was like half of one of Axel's Chakrams. The handle of the blade was like the handle of Lexaeus' tomahawk. The Key was a cross between Luxord's cards, Marluxia's scythe and Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The Keychain was what really touched me; it was a smaller version of my own Lexicon.

I was assigned to watch her; I knew I would have to protect her as she had for me. To make up her sacrifice to me.

"So Zexia, that was the entire castle except the Corridor of Rest," I said, giving her the tour, "and here's your room."

"Thank you," she said, that wasn't usually like her, she talked in a monotone-tone, she used to show emotions when she talked. I was about to leave when she asked, "Zexion, why did you give this back to me?"

"What do you remember about my past?" I asked, "Who do you think would have the same name as you Zexia? Someone by my side to help me…even… if she chose to do it out of her will. You do know that you were given at least a strand of hair from ever member of the organization, which is the reason of you Keyblade's uniqueness, but let's just say a few extra strands from an unknown person was given from someone I held dear to. Who do you think that person was?"

"You tell me, my mind is filled with everyone's memories of their lives," Zexia said, "How would I know?"

"Come with me, I need to show you something," I said taking her to a hidden room behind the Library of Lifeless Learning.

I knew that if there was some way I could bring her back, this would. I remember her, always singing a song, her voice was so beautiful and melodious, something far greater than Demyx's musical talent, his was forceful, but hers was pure talent, a gift.

* * *

"Here," I said handing her some lyric sheets, I began to finger her pendant making sure that both halves were together which she did as well, "I remember someone with a beautiful voice, just sing this, I'll sing along to, and maybe you will finally understand."

(**Bold is Zexion, Italics are Zexia and bold/italics are both and just so we're clear I had tweaked the lyrics for it to work between the two of them.)**

_You are my prince, and I am your servant  
Destiny divided these helpless twins  
I will become one with darkness, only to protect you_

**_We were born under high expectations  
The bells of the light rang for our arrival  
But by everyone else's selfish reasons  
Our futures were split into two separate ones  
Even if all of the worlds _**_becomes your greatest enemy  
I will protect you with all of my life  
So just be there somewhere reading__****_

_You are my prince, and I am your servant___**I am your prince and you are my servant****_  
Destiny divided these pitiful twins  
_**_I will become one with darkness, only to protect you_

When I visited the neighboring world  
I happened to see a fiery boy in the city  
With his kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight  
_**However if the prince wishes**_** for that boy to cease to exist  
**_I will answer to that wish  
I wonder why my tears won't ever stop falling__****_

_You are my prince, and I am your servant___** I am your prince and you are my servant****_  
Destiny divided these lovely twins  
"Today's snack is sea-salt ice cream"  
_**_You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent_

_**Before long the residents of our world  
Will probably want to cease our existence  
Even if we so rightly deserve this fate  
**__Despite that, I will still defy theirs  
"Here, I will lend you my clothes"  
"Wear them and escape immediately"  
"It'll be alright, you'll be safe, we are twins after all, no one will notice the difference"  
__**  
**__I'm now the prince, and you're the fugitive___** You're now the prince and I'm the fugitive****_  
Destiny divided these maddened twins  
_**_If you are proclaimed tainted with darkness  
Then I have the same tainted blood in my veins__****_

Once a long time ago  
Evil people lived in a world's kingdom  
_And there ruling over all at the throne was  
My very sweet sibling  
Even if all the worlds becomes your greatest enemy _**Now soon the time has come, for you to take my penalty**_  
I will protect you with all my life _**The bells will ring as you cease to exist**_  
So just be there somewhere smiling_** You smiled and said my favorite phrase.****__**

_You are my prince, and I am your servant___**I am your prince and you are my servant****_  
Destiny divided these sorrowful twins  
_**_I had given myself to the darkness, only to protect you__****_

_If I could tell a wish deep within my heart,_

_I would like to exist and be with you._

* * *

(Zexia POV)

I remembered all of it. As we sang, I felt memories of me and Zexion together, twins. Now I remember everything.

(Zexion POV)

When I opened my eyes, I finally saw I had reawaken Zexia, she had her sapphire eyes and her now slate-blue hair was like how it was before we had switched places, with a golden clip with a silver Nobody symbol on it.

She opened her eyes, I showed her a mirror, and she saw that she was back.

"Now do you remember sis?" I asked

"Oh Zexion I do remember now," Zexia said hugging me, "my brother."

I hugged her back. Finally after all these years, I was able to bring my own sister back.


End file.
